fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario (SSB4)
Mario is a returning character. He is playable from the start Moves Standern B-Fireball: Mario turns into Fire Mario and shoots a fireball that can go 2-3 miles before disapearing. Kirby can do it too when he copies Mario. Side B-Hammer Toss: Mario turns into Hammer Mario and throws 3 hammers. Up B-Propeller: Mario turns into Propeller Mario and spins up 10-14 cm. Down B-Galaxy Spin: Mario does a powerful spin that will cost massive damage. Final Smash-Super Galaxy Finish: Mario turns into Flying Mario and jumps into the air and starts to fly around the area! A little slower than Super Soinc. After a while, Mario eyes will burn red and he shoots a huge fireball and throws in on the ground! Taunts and Victory Poses Appearance: Mario will jump out of a warp pipe Taunt 1: Mario will grow than shrink to his normal size Taunt 2: Mario jumps into the air 3 cm away from the ground Taunt 3: He'll hold a Mushroom in the air than stuff it back into his pocket Victory Pose 1: Mario will spin in a circle and end with his pose from Mario Party 8's Title Screen Victory Pose 2: Same victory as in Super Mario 64 Victory Pose 3: Mario will have a 1-Up in his hand Losing Pose: Mario will clap for the winner Role in The Revenge of the Darkness In the beginning, he and Luigi gets a message from Mega to stay away from the darkness. Ninja appears on top of the house and jumps off to defeat Mario. He fights Mario, but fails! Mega Man revies Mario's rival and Ninja is now joined the gang. A folk of airships lead by Bowser appeared. Mario knew he was after the princess! Bowser starts blasting Goombas and Koopa Troopas out of his cannons. Mario, Luigi, Ninja and Toad stop the heard of the minions. Kamek launches Bullet Bill out of cannons that takes out Toad and blasts him to Green Hill! Bowser releases his Big Bomb-omb to stop them. The heroes destroy the bomb and plans to warn Daisy about the darkness and it's return! Later in the story, Mario and his pals enters the garden and meets Daisy. Bowser Jr kidnaps the lovely princess and takes her off to the airships. Mecha Sonic gets lowered to the ground and starts blasting with his cannon. But, Mario tries to attack with his hammer and Mecha Sonic finally zaps it! Just as it looks like Game Over for them, Geno's Geno Whril stops the laser. Geno told them that Bowser may destory the entire kingdom! The four knocked out Mecha Sonic and escaped the darkness bomb. As the castle came to it's doom, Mario and his friends sights to Mushroom Mountain. Later on, Mario meets Donkey Kong's team and demands a battle againts his rival, DK! Whoever wins, revies the other. Rosalina saves Mario by giving him the power to fly. Mario grabs Luigi, Ninja and Geno and flies away. The four enter the Overthere to meet Tails and Toad as Shadow, Silver and Sonic fell towards a sunken ship. The six saw two clones of the heroes, Paper Mario and Classic Sonic. On their way, they met Pac Man, R.O.B. and Bomberman. Mario and Sonic decides to bring the two clones with the other team. The five thank them and leave them to later end up with Bonechill. The six goes down to Lost Liquid to find Daisy. Now, the Tornado 3 is holding Mario and Tail's teams. Sudden bullets shot at the plane and it fell! Tails said he'll stay behind and fix the plane while the others went to find the princess. Daisy was on another team Mario met. Link was on it too! After one is defeated, he revies the other one. Before they fight again, Tetra appears. So, Link gave Daisy to Luigi. Mario thanks him and leaves as Tails has fixed the Tornado 3. The team fly off to Bowser's Castle! The heroes meet hope in the castle of Bowser and his throne room. The Dark Matter prepared to end them all as Team Paper Mario comes in to step up against him. Team Mario decides to enter the throne room in the meantime. The heroes meet up with a friendly Hammer Brother who has gaurded the room with his might. He meets Mario and decides to go up against him. After the win, Mario/Hammer Brother revies his rival and decides to team up. A dark wind blows and Dark Bowser jumps in and prepares their doom! The real Bowser jumps in to save his foe. He was crushed after winning! Mario and his pals escae as the darkness bomb explodes the entire castle! When the united heroes are entering the darkness, Zelda finds a mirror and enters it. Inside was dark and foggy. As she was walking, a NES Mario self appears upon her. Zelda jumps up for the fight. After the fight, Zelda revives NES Mario and the two made up! Later on, the others meet NES Mario and he learns that he's here to help. Mario and his clones helped out the team though the darkness. They met Tabuu's soul and were all saved by the totaly cool Kirby Lover7485. After that, he helped him as well as everyone into stopping Tabuu. Back to the Mushroom Carnival, Mario gets kissed by Peach. As he and the others enjoyed the fireworks credits. Category:Super Smash Bros 4 Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros 4 Category:Kirby Lover7485